


The Tireless One

by SunsetRose92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter Being an Asshole, Some minor swear words, pissed off Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: James Potter doesn't take no for an answer and he's very very creative. To Lily's everlasting annoyance.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. When Toads Dance Flamenco

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a translation of one of my early works ("El Incansable" available on ff.net, might repost here). I wrote it back before 2010 so...yeah it's not one of my best. translated and posted cause nostalgia. Hope you enjoy!

It was a day like any other in the life of Lily Evans. The sun was shinning, boys were running in the corridors to arrive to class on time, those that didn’t have class were in the middle of a snowball fight, prefects were taking away point for infractions…

\- Evans!

…and James Potter was harassing her. Again.

\- What’s the matter Potter? Are you lost?

\- You know Red, you have a great sense of humour. I like that.

\- And I couldn’t care less. What do you want this time?

\- I would like to grant you the overwhelming pleasure of…

\- No

\- No?

\- No Potter. For the 26thtime this month, I will not go out with you.

\- why not? I am charming, handsome, brave…

\- Self centered, pedantic, insufferable, womanizing…would you like me to go on?

\- I want you to say that you will go to Hogsmeade with me.-said James with his best impression of puppy eyes.

Lily seemed to think about it for a moment. Slowly she smiled a mischievous smile and she slowly got closer to James, who at that moment had a triumphant smile that reached his eyes. When she was barely an inch away from his face, Lily’s expression changed to one of absolute disgust and loathing. 

\- I’d rather die, Potter.

Then, Lily turned around and started marching towards the dungeons leaving a deflated James in the hall. Pity his deflation didn’t last long. Before she could reach the potions classroom, James Potter was beside her. Again.

\- C’mon Lily when are you going to admit you’re dying to date me?

\- When toads start dancing flamenco. And it’s Evans for you Potter.

And she went inside the classroom with a decisive step.

* * *

After six exhausting hours of class, Lily decided she better go to the Library to finish her homework in peace. She still had to do the potions assignment, the translation for Runes, the sketches for Care of Magical Creatures, the Essay for History of Magic and…

Something really strange made Lily lose her train of thought. Everywhere in the library (over the tables and chairs, on the shelves, on the floor…) where dancing toads dresses in Spanish dresses and in the middle of it all, was a smirking self satisfied James Potter.

\- Will you go out with me now Evans?

With a frustrated groan, Lily stormed out of the library. Stupid Potter.


	2. Sorry, I'm gonna have a headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet James (sorta) not so sweet Lily (but hilarious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and last chapter! Probably won't add any more since this is all I had written originally but who knows.

Lily was strolling through the castle’s corridors, as calmly as one could do in Hogwarts really. She had left her friends back in the study room, making eyes at the cute boys. She and Black’s ego couldn’t possibly fit in the same room after all.

\- Hey Lily!!!

She also should have known that if Black was around Potter couldn’t be that far behind.

\- It’s Evans for you Potter.

-I would like to be able to call you by your name.

\- And I would like for you to leave me the hell alone but I guess we can’t always get what we want huh?

\- Speaking of wanting Lily…

\- Evans

\- Lily

Lily sighed in exasperation and started to walk faster, but Potter and his freakishly long legs managed to keep up with her. He was sporting a wide smile. If he smiled any wider half his head would fall off. Lily smiled imagining this and Potter, of course, interpreted it as a sure sign she was absolutely head over heels for him.

\- I was thinking…

\- You can think???

\- …and I’m sure you would love to come with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday.

Lily gritted her teeth, counted to ten mentally to stop from murdering him then and there and, after composing an expression of total indifference, turned to face him.

\- Oh no, how sad. Just next weekend I’m going tohave a headache. Pity. 

And then she left, leaving a pensive James Potter in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

\- I swear I hate him.

Every single one of her roommates was looking at her with either a bored or an exasperated expression, Except for one, who was looking at her like there was something she knew that Lily wouldn’t like. Of course, Lily noticed.

\- Spit it out Mia.

\- Potter came earlier and left a package on your bed.

\- WHAT?

Lily rushed to her bed and threw open the curtains. Sure enough, on top of her bedspread, was a small package, carefully wrapped. On top, there was a little note. “For my beautiful Lily, so her head wont hurt during our wonderful date.”

The only thing poor James Potter received from Lily that Saturday, when he was hoping for a date and maybe a kiss, were a pair of earplugs in a little box with a note on top. “So your brain doesn’t fall out of your ears on your lonely trip to Hogsmeade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments welcome<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments welcome!


End file.
